Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/07 July 2016
00:00:25 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:00:26 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:00:27 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:01:25 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:01:26 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:02:26 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:02:28 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:02:36 -!- Kageyamaa has left Special:Chat 00:03:39 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:03:40 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:04:46 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:04:48 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:05:30 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:05:31 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:05:46 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:06:18 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:06:47 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:06:49 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:07:46 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:07:48 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:08:42 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:08:43 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:09:47 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:09:47 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:11:03 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:11:05 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:12:07 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:12:39 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 00:14:22 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:14:43 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:14:44 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:15:24 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 00:15:34 WHATS UP SLUTS? 00:15:40 FUCKASSES 00:15:43 DICKS 00:15:49 WHORES 00:16:05 /kill me 00:16:06 * Bot_Lumpy shoots me to death with a slingshot 00:19:02 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:19:03 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:20:16 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:20:18 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:20:50 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:20:50 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:22:34 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:22:36 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:23:22 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:23:24 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:24:23 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:24:25 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:25:24 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:25:26 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:26:58 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:27:00 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:29:27 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:29:29 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:31:07 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:31:09 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:31:44 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 05:25:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:25:45 /kill me 05:25:45 * Bot_Lumpy buries me in a steaming pile of the bodies of their loved ones. 05:25:57 /kill nyx the psychic 05:25:59 * Bot_Lumpy shoots nyx the psychic to death with a slingshot 05:26:05 /kill himself 05:26:06 * Bot_Lumpy buries himself in a steaming pile of the bodies of their loved ones. 05:26:08 ./kill nyx 05:26:11 XD 05:26:12 /kill nyx 05:26:13 * Bot_Lumpy rips nyx's head off. 05:26:16 /kill RogueMidgett 05:26:16 * Bot_Lumpy buries RogueMidgett in a steaming pile of the bodies of their loved ones. 05:26:19 thank you botty 05:26:29 /kill Nyx The Psychic 05:26:30 * Bot_Lumpy slaughters Rogue with a rusty spatula. 05:26:31 * Bot_Lumpy ties Nyx to Rogue's dead body, and hangs them from the roof on a meat hook. 05:26:32 * Bot_Lumpy shoots a video of blood being poured over them, just to piss off Maroon 5 by legally copying their video. 05:26:33 * Bot_Lumpy sets a rabid rabbit on them and gets popcorn. 05:26:33 If this doesn't kill you, I don't even fucking know anymore. 05:26:43 ;-; 05:26:55 {Casually does it with my name in Kanji} 05:26:57 /kill 破落戸ミゼット 05:26:58 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing 破落戸ミゼット at this time 05:27:02 Good 05:27:03 xD 05:27:29 Rouge 05:27:39 CUDDLE WIF ME PLEASE 05:27:44 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:27:46 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:28:03 /kill Cuddles 05:28:04 * Bot_Lumpy stabs Cuddles in the eye with their own femur 05:28:07 XD 05:28:13 O.o 05:28:38 oh 05:28:39 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:28:43 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:28:51 /kill 破落戸ミゼット 05:28:52 * Bot_Lumpy buries 破落戸ミゼット in a steaming pile of the bodies of their loved ones. 05:28:53 Do it 05:28:56 YES 05:28:56 XD 05:29:13 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:29:48 * Nyx_The_Psychic cries* 05:30:08 I can't stop itching my wasp sting ;~; 05:30:22 I was stung by a wasp before 05:30:25 It sucked. 05:30:32 * Nyx_The_Psychic rolls out of chat 05:30:40 Try to not scratch it and put on ice 05:31:07 Alright, now, let's see if Lumpy will kill 慈愛 affection 05:31:11 /kill 慈愛 05:31:12 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing 慈愛 at this time 05:31:16 Guess not. 05:31:48 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:31:56 Rouge are you mad at me? 05:32:01 People say don't scratch it and I have toooo >~< 05:32:22 @Nyx Nu 05:32:41 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:32:43 @Ally Dun scratch it. Put ice on it to numb it so you don't have to scratch it. 05:33:38 It sounds like you are- 05:34:22 Nah. 05:35:35 Guess the song- 05:35:50 And all the people say 05:35:50 "You can't wake up, this is not a dream. You're part of a machine, you are not a human being. With your face all made up, living on a screen. Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline" 05:36:02 a troye sivan song 05:36:05 it sounds like him 05:36:06 nvm 05:36:18 * RogueMidgett shakes their head* 05:36:19 Hint - Halsey 05:36:35 (Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh) 05:36:35 I think there’s a fault in my code 05:36:35 (Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh) 05:36:35 These voices won’t leave me alone 05:36:35 Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold 05:36:39 oh god nvm 05:37:02 les go with throwback songs- 05:37:15 ... 05:37:24 I am going to go 05:37:28 .. 05:37:32 Okie.. 05:37:35 bye 05:38:29 Goobai 05:38:38 I love you 05:38:57 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:38:59 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:39:04 Bye Nyx o/ 05:39:18 ;~; 05:40:03 * Nyx_The_Psychic huggles rouge* 05:40:08 -!- RogueMidgett has joined Special:Chat 05:40:11 Bye rachel and rogue 05:40:35 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 05:41:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:41:24 see ya guys 05:41:32 Bye o/ 05:41:32 goobai. 05:41:45 * Nyx_The_Psychic kisses* 05:42:36 Ashly 05:42:38 Pm me 05:44:32 Bye 05:44:49 Bye o/ 05:45:04 Aw I'm late 05:45:14 Rachel is getting a day ban 05:45:20 For bullying 05:45:23 ...? 05:45:23 And spreading lies 05:45:28 And also 05:45:34 Making users uncomfortable 05:46:03 When did she spread lies? 05:48:05 a few days after ally and i were a relationship 05:48:13 does that make sense? it doesnt make sense in my head 05:48:32 I am half asleep. 05:48:38 Dumb it down the best you can xD 05:48:51 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:48:55 She told Ashley I'm an attention seeker ._. 05:49:07 And that I have no scars 05:49:24 She calls me a liar 05:49:27 When I'm not 05:49:43 brb {Gotta let my dog it} 05:49:54 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:50:03 Do you mean "in" or am I misreading? 05:50:44 Back and I meant in 05:50:50 She lied to ashly rn in pm 05:50:54 Also 05:50:58 As I said earlier, "I am half asleep" 05:50:59 She singled desi 05:51:01 Out 05:51:06 Made her uncomfortable 05:51:20 And did thimgs inconsider borderline bullying 05:51:21 Also 05:51:29 She literally does things cuz she knows they bother me. 05:51:34 Desi.is on her second warning.due.to her.stsrting a few fights 05:51:35 ^ 05:51:36 @ally 05:51:39 I have apologize so many times 05:51:50 *apologized 05:51:51 I know 05:52:43 :/ and Trust me I'll tel on myself if I do something wrong :P 05:52:48 *tell 05:52:53 RIP 05:53:06 Hi Juan o/ 05:53:07 Anyways 05:53:11 It is a day block 05:53:25 And she will.keep gettimg.day blocks 05:53:25 Block or Ban? 05:53:27 If.she keeps singling.out desi 05:53:31 Chat ban 05:53:42 I use.block.in.genersl 05:53:45 She can.edit 05:53:47 And stuff 05:53:50 Though 05:53:53 I soubt she will 05:53:59 OMG my hamsters wheel is so annoying ._. 05:54:09 Lol 05:54:10 I can heart it from up here 05:54:16 Hear 05:54:17 Dw40 it 05:55:26 I have to go in like 5 minutes. 05:55:27 . 05:56:10 Okay 05:56:44 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:56:46 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:57:40 I'ma go now. 05:57:42 Night~ 05:57:50 o/ 05:57:54 x3 05:58:06 Bye 05:58:07 That emoticon thing is glorious 05:58:08 o/ 05:58:10 Yeah 05:58:11 Also 05:58:12 Have a good night Rouge o/ 05:58:13 Rogue 05:58:19 You are not introunle 05:58:22 Introuble 05:58:35 Can tou tell rachel to.calm.it down.on rachel 05:58:39 Iean 05:58:40 Desi 05:58:50 Or she will keep.getting banned here 05:58:55 I know sheay mot.like.her 05:59:02 Maybe. 05:59:09 But doesnt mean.you have to.try and.ruin her life 05:59:53 Juan do you just hate me ._. 05:59:58 I thought we were pals man. 06:00:06 I don't 06:00:13 I don't hate anyone 06:00:18 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:00:39 *dislike 06:00:41 I'm just like "Ooooh, this got serious real quick ._." 06:00:56 G'night 06:01:01 Bai Rouge 06:01:07 and nope, not that either 06:01:07 Okay @Juan 06:01:12 Byeee Rouge o/ 06:01:16 you haven't really tried to ruin my life 06:01:20 Yet :3 06:01:24 Lol 06:01:26 Nice 06:01:27 I'm not terrible that's why :/ 06:01:37 Aww 06:01:40 Thanks :P 06:01:45 Mhm :) 06:02:01 I'm confused 06:02:16 I thought Rouge was from Japan? 06:02:34 At least that's what Nyx told me at school 06:02:36 Idk 06:02:48 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:02:50 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:08:31 -!- Elvis Adika has joined Special:Chat 06:08:47 gage what the fuck you still doing in this chat? 06:08:48 lol 06:09:08 Elvis chill 06:09:18 elvis chill 2 06:09:33 X3 06:10:10 Aber came on 06:10:13 And.he wanted to talk 06:10:21 Mostly minor.stuff 06:13:42 -!- Kageyamaa has left Special:Chat 06:18:10 Can someone get katy here 06:18:23 Aber got banned in GF 06:18:25 ._. 06:18:35 Why 06:18:39 for what? 06:18:48 Cussing 06:18:50 Oh 06:18:52 Figures 06:18:54 Lol 06:18:57 wouldn't stop 06:19:00 He is.a cussativy person 06:19:05 What was he talking about 06:19:14 ikr 06:19:17 and now he's leaving a weird message on Mr B's wall 06:19:20 who would fucking curse in chat? 06:19:49 ^ 06:19:50 Juan 06:19:51 You 06:19:53 XD 06:19:55 What was he saying 06:21:25 Well 06:21:31 "Say my name backwards" 06:21:40 and the title is just ";)" 06:21:54 Not.that 06:21:56 In chat 06:22:31 He obviously sounded pissed 06:26:34 Elvis 06:26:35 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 06:26:41 Hey neil 06:26:43 Pm now 06:30:12 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 06:30:21 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 06:30:51 Hey Neil o/ 06:31:50 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 06:32:49 Ally* 06:32:55 What do you think? 06:32:59 You too Gage 06:33:00 http://easycaptures.com/fs/uploaded/989/9252156757.jpg 06:33:18 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:33:41 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:33:42 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:33:59 What? 06:34:08 /kill Gage 06:34:09 * Bot_Lumpy shoots Gage to death with a slingshot 06:34:12 I thought she was gone for 6 wekeks 06:34:22 Yeah she came on 06:34:32 She was here for a few minutes 06:34:33 does the bot commands work here? 06:34:36 !commands 06:34:43 /kill jay 06:34:43 * Bot_Lumpy buries jay in a steaming pile of the bodies of their loved ones. 06:34:45 !on 06:34:45 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 06:34:50 !updated 06:34:50 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~4 lines in the log buffer. 06:34:51 !commands 06:34:56 !command 06:34:59 !Commands 06:35:01 !commands 06:35:01 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !Restart|^restart, !quit|^quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !Emotes, !WikiaScripts, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Say (.*), !Hoster, !Assistant, !Developer, !Version, !Owner, !on, !off, !Bot, how are you today?, !Hey Bud, !Spy (.*), !hidden. (Confused? Learn regex!) 06:35:01 !seenon 06:35:02 Sandgar: !seen enabled 06:35:07 You don't like it Gage? 06:35:14 !seen Meowmixw2258 06:35:15 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Meowmixw2258 1 week, 12 hours, 10 minutes and 28 seconds ago. 06:35:22 !Seen Madialiano 06:35:29 you suck bot 06:35:32 fucking suck 06:35:34 Domt.like what 06:35:39 http://easycaptures.com/fs/uploaded/989/9252156757.jpg 06:36:06 :/ 06:36:09 Eh 06:36:33 and the day theme 06:36:34 http://easycaptures.com/fs/uploaded/989/6936384436.jpg 06:36:59 Eh 06:38:14 -!- Elvis Adika has joined Special:Chat 06:38:29 guys here is a tip 06:38:34 STOP TYPING FAST 06:38:41 NO ONE CAN FUCKING YOU IF YOU TYPE FAST 06:38:52 Im looking at you 06:39:17 don't want to say who but you know yourself 06:39:47 Well 06:39:54 My kwyboard too small 06:40:53 Juan 06:41:02 What happened to informing users they are banned 06:41:18 You guys use to always make a thread for chat bans 06:44:30 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:44:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:44:41 -!- Kageyamaa has joined Special:Chat 06:45:23 "no one can fucking you"? 06:45:49 -!- Kageyamaa has joined Special:Chat 06:46:34 I didn't put the word understand between fucking and you 06:46:34 lol 06:46:57 i type fast though 06:46:59 sometimes 06:47:35 around 75 words per minute actually 06:47:38 XD 06:47:40 Lol 06:47:43 Hmm 06:47:48 I think those are for blocks? 06:47:56 Gage, I have to be honest 06:48:05 why do even try to go against juan? :/ 06:48:13 -!- Kageyamaa has joined Special:Chat 06:48:21 What? 06:48:25 I mean, you have to be the stupidest person in the world to go against Juan 06:48:30 What? 06:48:38 Juan, imo, is the most dedicated person on wikia 06:48:46 and YET YOU TRY TO GO AGAINST HIM 06:48:55 ._. 06:49:00 Damn 06:49:06 I have my reasons 06:49:07 you try to get the admin position SO MANY TIMES while its clear that Juan deserves it 06:49:10 I'm glad you think of me like that Elvis 06:49:16 but I'm nowhere near that (:P) 06:49:25 Wow 06:49:27 Im 06:49:28 Umm 06:49:33 Suprised you think.that elvis 06:49:34 Elvis whoa 06:49:39 Calm down. 06:49:40 Juan, sorry if am like rude right now, but tbh, I always look up to you Juan 06:49:51 I know you have (:P) 06:49:56 Since Jan I think 06:50:04 you are clearly the most dedicated user GF wikia have in a long time 06:50:09 you clearly should be the leader 06:50:12 but gage.....] 06:50:15 Welp 06:50:20 he is going against you 06:50:20 Stop Elvis 06:50:22 I.am.going afk 06:50:26 You're being rude. 06:50:40 Thanks Elvis ^-^ 06:50:42 no I'm not 06:50:53 Im talking facts right now 06:50:54 ._. 06:51:04 Jerk. 06:51:25 the edginess 06:51:41 Im just suprised 06:51:51 I never realized you felt.that wat 06:51:56 Sadly 06:52:03 way you dumb heck 06:52:03 lol 06:52:04 Inhave my reasons to go against juan 06:52:10 But 06:52:13 stupidest reason actually 06:52:18 I told juan 06:52:26 I am not.going to get into.this 06:52:33 And you are right to critize me 06:52:42 I have done bad a few times 06:52:55 you have done to much bad things Gage 06:53:00 you deserve no mercy 06:53:15 you have go against the leaders of the wikia 06:53:19 Umm 06:53:30 Even I feel this is pushing it a little 06:53:37 Tbh 06:53:44 He is.doing.nothing wrong 2016 07 07